rushfandomcom-20200214-history
People
Band members Current members *Geddy Lee – bass guitar, lead vocals, keyboards, mellotron, bass and synthesizer pedals, electric and acoustic rhythm guitar (September 1968 – present) *Alex Lifeson – six and twelve-string acoustic and electric guitars, classical guitar, mandolin, mandola, Bouzouki, backing vocals, bass and synthesizer pedals (August 1968 – present) *Neil Peart – drums, electronic and acoustic percussion (July 1974 – present) Former members *John Rutsey – drums, cymbals, acoustic percussion, backing vocals (Spring 1968–July 1974) *Lindy Young – keyboards, rhythm guitar, backing vocals (December 25, 1968/January 1969–July 1969) *Mitch Bossi – rhythm guitar, backing vocals (February 1971–May 1971) *Joe Perna – bass guitar, lead vocals (May 1969–July 1969) *Jeff Jones – bass guitar, lead vocals (August 1968–September 1968) Solo works *Edwin - vocals (Alex Lifeson - Victor) *Bill Bell - guitar, twelve-string guitar, e-bow, wah guitar, slide guitar, background vocals (Alex Lifeson - Victor) *Blake Manning - drums, darbuka (Alex Lifeson - Victor) *Ben Mink - electric and acoustic guitars, violins and violas, programming, wheezing (Geddy Lee - My Favorite Headache) *Matt Cameron - drums (Geddy Lee - My Favorite Headache) Guest musicans *Erwig Chuapchuaduah - Permanent Waves, steel drums *Ben Mink - Signals, electric violin/Snakes & Arrows, strings *Andy Richards - Power Windows, additional keyboards *Jim Burgess - Power Windows, additional synthesizers *Anne Dudley - Power Windows, string arrangements *Andrew Jackman - Power Windows, conductor & choir arrangements *The Choir - Power Windows, additional vocals *Aimee Mann – Hold Your Fire, additional vocals & laughter *Andy Richards – Hold Your Fire, additional keyboards *Steven Margoshes – Hold Your Fire, string arrangements & conductor *Michael Kamen – Counterparts, string arrangements & conductor *John Webster - Counterparts, additional keyboards *Dalbello - Victor (Alex Lifeson), vocals *Peter Cardinali - Victor'' (Alex Lifeson), bass *Les Claypool - Victor (Alex Lifeson), bass *Colleen Allen - Victor (Alex Lifeson), horns *Jeremy Taggart - My Favorite Headache (Geddy Lee), drums *Ed Wilson - My Favorite Headache (Geddy Lee), additional programming *John Friesen - My Favorite Headache (Geddy Lee), cellos *Chris Stringer - My Favorite Headache (Geddy Lee), additional percussion *Waylon Wall - My Favorite Headache (Geddy Lee), steel guitar *Pappy Rosen - My Favorite Headache (Geddy Lee), backward vocals Producers 'Records' *David Stock - Not Fade Away single (1974) *Terry Brown - Fly by Night thru Signals (1974-July 1982) *Peter Henderson - Grace Under Pressure (November 1983-March 1984) *Peter Collins - Power Windows & Hold Your Fire, Counterparts & Test for Echo (April 1985-April 1987, April 1993-March 1996) *Rupert Hine - Presto & Roll the Bones (June 1989-May 1991) *Paul Northfield - Different Stages & Vapor Trails (1998, January-November 2001) *James Barton - Rush in Rio (2003) *David Leonard - Feedback (March-April 2004), My Favorite Headache (Geddy Lee)'' *Pierre Lamoureux - R30 (2005) *Nick Raskulinecz - Snakes & Arrows, Caravan single & Clockwork Angels (November-December 2006, 2010-2011) *Allan Weinrib - Snakes & Arrows Live (2008) Videos *Daniel Catullo - Rush in Rio *Jack Gulick - Rush in Rio *Jon Erickson - Replay x3 Album art Designer *Paul Weldon - Rush *Hugh Syme - Caress of Steel-Caravan single, Victor'' (Alex Lifeson)'' *Megan Oldfield - Victor'' (Alex Lifeson)'' *Steve Mykolyn - My Favorite Headache'' (Geddy Lee)'' Artist *Eraldo Carugati - Fly by Night *Dan Hudson - Retrospective I Photographers *Richard Fegley - Fly by Night *Terrence Bert - Caress of Steel *Gerard Gentil - Caress of Steel, 2112 *Barry McVicker - Caress of Steel *Yosh Inouye - 2112, A Farewell to Kings, Hemispheres *Roger Stowell - A Farewell to Kings *Fin Costello - A Farewell to Kings, Hemispheres, Permanent Waves, A Show of Hands, Different Stages, Gold *Flip Schulke - Permanent Waves *Deborah Samuel - Permanent Waves-Signals *Yousuf Karsh - Grace Under Pressure *Dimo Safari - Power Windows, A Show of Hands, Test for Echo, Different Stages *Glen Wexler - Hold Your Fire *John Scarpati - Presto, Roll the Bones *Andrew MacNaughtan - Presto-Caravan single, My Favorite Headache'' (Geddy Lee)'' *Anthony Frederick - Test for Echo, Different Stages, Gold *Richard C. Negus - Test for Echo *Eugene Fisher - Test for Echo *David Street - All the World's a Stage *Carrie Nuttall - Rush in Rio *MRossi - Rush in Rio *Ross Halfin - Snakes & Arrows Live *Michael Graf - My Favorite Headache'' (Geddy Lee)'' Category:People